Et si je me tuais pour me calmer ?
by Nani-sama
Summary: Il aurait voulu juste pouvoir tout effacer, ne jamais avoir commis tant d'erreurs... Sasuke ne savait pas en refermant la porte après leur dispute que cela aurait une conséquence irréparable. -Version plus ou moins corrigée-


**_Auteur :_** Moi

**_Disclaimers_ : **Ah...fond en larme. Je ne suis pas la créatrice de ces personnages et pourtant j'aurais aimé. Sasuke se ferait violé par Naruto. Ils feraient des treesome avec Neji. Itachi-chan ne serait pas mort et...Ok je vais rêver dans mon coin...pfff

**_Pairing : _**SasuNeji : j'écris rarement autre chose.

Hé oui, à l'occasion des fêtes et vu que ça fait 3 ans que cette première histoire -premier OS- a été posté, je me suis offert le luxe de ne pas réviser pour mes partiel et de donner un look plus présentable à ce "Et si je me tuais pour me calmer ?". Bien sûr je ne dis pas que c'est parfait et tout et tout mais...MAIS j'ai arrangé un peu de-ci, de-là. J'ai juste raboter et fais de mon mieux pour ne pas rougir de honte à chaque fois que je verrais ce titre sur mon profil :p

**- Attention homophobes s'abstenir, c'est du yaoï au cas où vous avez mal lu le résumé !**

** - Bonne lecture-  
**

* * *

Sasuke ne pouvait que paniquer, en le suppliant de ne pas mourir. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Comment avait-il pu se faire ça ? Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Oh si seulement il pouvait revenir en arrière et faire en sorte que cela n'arrive jamais.

_**5h plus tôt**_

-Il était là, n'est ce pas ?  
- De qui veux-tu parler ? Répondit Sasuke étonné.  
-Ne fait pas comme si tu ne comprenais pas...Il était là ? Répondit Neji dont la voix devenait déjà tremblotante.  
-Je ne vois vraiment pas où tu veux en venir...calme toi chéri je...  
-NON ! Cria le jeune ninja les larmes aux yeux. Garde tes chéris ! Tu peux te les garder et te les mettre où je pense ! Je veux une réponse...je t'en prie…...  
Sasuke l'observa surpris et détailla son amant. Il détestait le voir pleurer, ça arrivait rarement mais il détestait voir ses larmes.  
-Neji, je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles...  
-ARRÊTES TES CONERIES !  
-Ne crie pas comme ça...calme-t...  
-NE ME DIS PAS DE ME CALMER !  
Sasuke essaya de caresser le visage de Neji mais celui-ci recula en le fusillant du regard.  
-Ne me touche pas. Prévint-t-il d'une voix rageuse.  
Sasuke en resta interdit, depuis quand Neji ne se laissait plus toucher ? Désormais il en était sûr leur relation rafistolée lâchait de toute part. Or il ne pouvait que nier maintenant sinon c'était sûr qu'il perdrait Neji pour de bon. Mais d'un autre côté voir son fiancé dans un état pareil le peinait horriblement sans compter que Neji avait le mensonge en horreur.  
-Écoute, mon cœur, je te jure que tu te méprends...  
-Arrêtes...gémit Neji en essuyant rageusement ses larmes.

Il sortit son paquet de cigarettes et en alluma une. Sasuke grimaça, il lui avait pourtant promis qu'il avait arrêté. Manifestement ce n'était pas le cas...  
-Neji...  
-Tais-toi ! Ou du moins si ce n'est pas pour me répondre. Coupa le brun avant de tirer sur sa cigarette, le regard perdu dans le vide.  
Un silence pesant et gênant s'installa entre eux pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis brusquement Neji éclata d'un rire sardonique, glacial, sous le regard hébété de Sasuke avant d'écraser ce qu'il restait de la cigarette dans une assiette. Elle appartenait au service à thé qu'Ino leur avait offert en guise de cadeau de fiançailles. Puis il en prit une nouvelle : à ce rythme il finirait vite le paquet.  
-Neji...arrête tu te fais du mal...  
-Mal ?...MAL ? OUI J'AI MAL ! ET TU SAIS POURQUOI !  
-Arrête de crier.  
Sasuke s'efforçait de rester calme car son amant ne tarderait à exploser. Il le savait ainsi mieux valait ne pas allumer la mèche si c'était encore possible.  
-Je ne crie pas... Il avait baissé le ton mais parlait encore fort.  
-Neji...  
-Il était là...et tu l'as baisé...dans notre...lit...et tu l'as refait encore et encore et pas qu'une fois, non ? Vous l'avez fait à chaque fois que j'avais le dos tourné, hein ?...TU NE VOIS TOUJOURS PAS DE QUOI JE PARLE ?  
-Écoute, si c'est de Naruto dont tu parles, je t'assure que c'est fini...et puis je croyais que nous avions réglé la question...commença Sasuke avec en tête le souvenir de leur dernière dispute encore amère.  
-On n'a rien régler du tout. Assena-t-il froidement, l'œil mauvais.

Toujours rageur, Neji écrasa sa cigarette à peine entamée dans la pauvre assiette.

- Tout ce que tu as fait c'est me demander en mariage pour que je te foute la paix et tout bêtement, je me suis dit…que peut-être tu le faisais parce que tu tenais encore à moi...

Il avait chuchoté la fin de sa phrase d'un ton horriblement peiné.

-Mais...  
-LA FERME ! TU VOULAIS JUSTE QUE JE ME CALME POUR QUE TU PUISSES CONTINUER À...À...à...Il ne put finir sa phrase et éclata de nouveau en sanglots.

Sasuke se rapprocha de Neji pour le prendre dans ses bras et le consoler. Il ne se doutait pas que Neji soit encore si touché par ça alors qu'ils avaient recollé les morceaux il y a deux mois...Certes les choses étaient un peu bizarres et maladroites. Sans compter que Neji avait été non pas seulement distant mais toujours nerveux, toujours sur le qui-vive à le guetter...mais les choses se passaient bien dans l'ensemble. Il mit de côté tout ça. Il fallait d'abord qu'il le calme et après il aviserait mais dès qu'il fit un pas en avant il se prit le vase de sa grand-mère sur la tête.  
-MAIS POURQUOI AS TU FAIS ÇA ? S'exclama l'ex-nukenin en mettant la main sur la blessure causée par le vase.  
Neji ne répondit pas mais le fusilla une nouvelle fois du regard avant de se saisir de la statuette en cristal, représentant l'emblème des Uchiha, la préférée de Sasuke. Il l'avait fait faire pour le jour où il avait déclaré la reprise en main de son clan par son humble personne.  
-Oh non Neji ne fais pas ça...Tu ne vas pas oser...Commença Sasuke d'un ton autoritaire avant de recevoir la statuette en pleine face. Des éclats de verres se plantèrent dans sa chair et le reste tomba en cascade au sol, tâchant de sang la moquette blanche que Neji avait soigneusement choisi le mois dernier. Puis le jeune Hyuga oubliant tout sens de la dignité ou de retenue renversa l'étagère à terre et il balança inconsciemment tout ce qu'il pouvait sur Sasuke. En proie à une rage aveugle, la première pensée cohérente qui lui vint à l'esprit fut qu'il allait le tuer. Si ça continuait il le ferait peut-être…  
-Mais...arrête… NEJI ÇA SUFFIT ! S'énerva Sasuke après avoir évitez quelques projectiles.  
-LA FERME !

Neji n'en pouvant plus, finit par s'effondrer sur le sol. Il se trouvait épuisé : physiquement et mentalement, le corps secoué de spasmes au rythme de ses sanglots. Sasuke essaya bien de se rapprocher de lui mais Neji recula la respiration saccadée et le regard indéchiffrable. Sasuke préféra ne pas essayer d'ailleurs de savoir ce que ce regard pouvait bien dire, les frissons qu'ils lui inspiraient suffisaient largement. La respiration de Neji n'avait toujours pas retrouvée un rythme normal mais restait sifflante et éreintée. Sasuke n'était peut-être pas expert mais il reconnaissait une crise d'hyperventilation.

Il le regarda inquiet, tout en essayant d'ignorer la douleur qu'il ressentait à la tête. Sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas s'approcher de lui sans l'affoler encore plus, il tenta de le calmer par les mots.  
-Neji, je t'en prie respire...calme-toi et respire, ok ?  
Neji ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de coller son visage contre ses genoux qu'il avait ramené à sa poitrine. Sa respiration retrouva peu à peu un rythme régulier avant de progressivement revenir à la normal. Un nouveau silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Finalement Neji finit par relever la tête et plongea ses yeux noyés de larmes dans ceux de l'homme qu'il a aimé, qu'il aime et qu'il aimera toujours. La tête de Sasuke lui lançait et le regard de Neji le mettait mal à l'aise. Il détourna les yeux, gêné devant ce Neji qu'il avait du mal à reconnaître. Ce Neji qui se laissait aller et qui lui montrait combien il avait mal et combien il lui en voulait. Le Hyuga le regardait toujours, des larmes silencieuses dévalant lentement ses joues rougies.  
-Pour...quoi...? Murmura t- il  
La question tomba comme un glas pour l'Uchiha et d'une certaine manière, c'était bien ce qu'il pensa être son arrêt de mort.  
-Pourquoi quoi ? Répondit-il faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.  
-...Pourquoi…m'as tu...fais...ça..? Répéta Neji d'une voix à peine audible, entrecoupée par des sanglots.  
Sasuke le regarda un instant puis baissa les yeux de nouveau avant de prendre une grande inspiration.  
-Écoute premièrement il ne représente rien pour moi. Je t'aime toi.  
Neji tiqua mais laissa Sasuke continuer.  
-C'est juste que tu n'étais plus là pendant un moment toujours en mission de rang A ou S et les rares moments où c'était le cas, tu étais trop fatigué et tu ne voulais pas parler.  
Il se tut un moment, scrutant l'autre du regard mais comme Neji ne réagissait pas il continua.  
-Et puis Naruto…...Je-je suis allé le voir pour parler. J'avais **besoin** de parler, vois-tu ? (il secoua tristement la tête) J'en avais juste besoin…Je lui racontais ce que je ressentais et ce sentiment d'abandon que j'éprouvais…Je lui ai expliqué que j'avais besoin de toi mais toi...tu…Toi tu...n'étais pas là.  
Il prit une nouvelle pause. Neji l'observait, son regard à mi-chemin entre choc, incrédulité, colère et déception.  
-Tu n'étais pas là. Répéta-il. Et...Naruto ne faisait que m'écouter me plaindre puis m'invitais à manger sans rien dire, rien de mal…On ne faisait rien de mal. Ça a commencé juste comme ça : je pleurnichais devant un bol de ramen...(il ne pu s'empêcher de ricaner amèrement). C'est bête hein ?

Il prit une nouvelle pause, pensif.

-Et puis il y a eu cette mission. Cet échec qui a tout empiré. Cette mission dont tu refuses toujours de parler. Celle où Tenten est...(il poussa un soupir afin d'éclipser son hésitation) et tu te rejetais la faute tout le temps ! Rien de ce que je pouvais dire n'arrivais à te consoler. Tu te renfrognais. Tout ça pendant 6 mois Neji, 6 mois que tu broyais du noir...Je t'embrassais tu restais de glace. Je te parlais et ça aurait eut le même effet que si je parlais à un mur (Sasuke fit des gestes incontrôlés avec ses bras), je...et tu...t'es mis à rester dans ta bulle et enchainer mission sur missions. Alors je suis revenu à parler avec Naruto, un soir ou deux. Juste un soir ou deux…Enfin bref une nuit, tu étais je crois à Kumo no Kuni et j'avais bu, j'avais bu tant ce soir là et Naruto aussi. Kami, je te jure que si je pouvais effacer ça Neji je le ferais…Je te jure que…(il rencontra le regard de Neji et la ferma deux minutes). Alors on n'est rentré chez lui. Ça a basculé si vite, kami si vite…je l'ai pris dans mes bras. Oui je crois que c'est moi qui ait commencé. Je ne me souviens plus trop...Oui ce doit être moi. Je crois avoir commencé par l'embrasser (Neji pleurait de nouveau et Sasuke essaya d'ignorer ses larmes) Et ensuite...Neji je te jure que je ne m'en souviens même plus...  
-Pourquoi tu...ne m'en as pas parlé ? Pourquoi as-tu continué à voir Naruto ? Pleurait Neji toujours bouleversé.  
-Tu ne voulais pas parler ! S'exclama Sasuke dans un mélange d'appréhension et d'impuissance. J'ai **essayé**. Plusieurs fois même j'ai songé à tout t'avouer, à m'excuser et te parler de notre relation qui battait de l'aile sans que tu t'en rendes compte…**Tu** ne voulais pas parler...bref cette première fois, je...je me suis réveillé dans notre lit (Neji blêmit-rien qu'en entendant cela) d'abord j'ai cru que c'était toi. Si seulement ça avait pu être toi…Oh Neji si seulement ça avait été toi...Mais c'était lui. J'avais tellement honte. J'étais si confus et…lui aussi était mal à l'aise. Il est partit et on ne s'est plus revu pendant quelques semaines, on se parlait pas...On s'évitait...Toi tu ne voyais pas...  
-SI ! Coupa brutalement le porteur de Byakugan  
-Quoi ?  
-Je le savais.

Il pleurait de nouveau et sa voix était tremblotante dont la difficulté de Sasuke pour le comprendre.

-Dans les débuts... Je pensais que je me faisais des idées. Il ne finit pas enfouissant de nouveau son visage dans ses bras.

-Neji...

-Mais ça a continué pendant des mois.

-Neji…Réessaya-t-il.

-Des mois ! Des mois que tu te le tapais dans mon dos !

-Je t'en prie. Calm…  
-Continu ! La voix du brun parvenait étouffée, faible, comme s'il agonisait et c'était le cas.  
-...Je...Bon...tu as...

Soudain il écarquilla les yeux, une horrible vérité lui sautant au visage. Il dévisagea son fiancé (enfin ce qu'il pouvait voir du visage caché par les mèches de cheveux)...si Neji le soupçonnait, ce pourrait-il que...son regard se posa sur le bras bandé de Neji, dernier vestige d'un accident lors d'une mission relativement facile.  
-Neji ? Reprit-il d'une vois hésitante. Neji est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu as eu cet accident ?  
Le concerné se contenta d'émettre un bruit pitoyable. Sasuke soupira...C'était de sa faute alors si Neji avait été blessé ? Il hocha vigoureusement la tête. Neji souffrait depuis tout ce temps à cause de lui. L'idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Faire souffrir la personne qu'on aime est un sacrilège.  
-Continu ! Ordonna Neji une nouvelle fois.  
Sasuke hésita puis repris.  
-...C'était pire qu'avant : tu fumais tant. Tu ne m'adressais pratiquement pas la parole et moi je...j'en pouvais plus. Alors Naruto et moi on s'est retrouvé une nouvelle fois...tu t'en ai rendu compte et je n'ai pu que nier, juste nier parce que j'avais peur de te perdre…mais je te promets que depuis notre dernière dispute : c'est fini. On ne l'a plus fait…cette relation ne voulait rien dire Neji, je t'assure que c'était juste…juste pour oublier un peu, juste un peu de réconfort…

-Ça suffit ! Coupa Neji.

Il se redressa et fouilla sa poche pour retrouver son paquet de cigarettes. Il en alluma une et se remit à fumer, assis par terre, en face de Sasuke.  
-Neji arrêtes s'il te plait, tu...  
-NE ME DIS PAS CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE !  
Il détourna son regard de Sasuke qui avait légèrement sursauté avant de baisser les yeux. Il rejeta la fumée par la bouche puis contempla un moment le bout rougi avant de demander d'une voix éteinte :  
-Une dernière question. Sasuke...je t'en prie sois franc...à quoi pensais-tu quand tu étais avec lui ?  
Sasuke hésita. Que répondre ? Neji scruta son regard, la cigarette à bout de doigt. Sasuke le regard rivé au sol cherchant quoi et comment répondre. Il ne pensait à rien justement ou sinon il n'aurait jamais fait cette bêtise. Pendant 5 min aucun des deux n'ouvrit la bouche.  
-C'est bon...j'ai compris...Finit par dire le brun aux cheveux longs en se relevant, les larmes prêtes à revenir.  
-Attends !

Sasuke attrapa le bras de Neji, celui qui était bandé, celui qui saigna. Neji ne sentit pas la douleur. Il avait trop mal autre part, il avait trop mal au cœur. Il ne s'écarta pas comme les dernières fois. Il se contenta de baisser le regard puis prit une nouvelle inspiration de sa cigarette, expira la fumé. Il ne regardait plus l'Uchiha. Ça lui faisait horreur. Toute cette conversation lui avait donné envie de vomir.  
-Ne me touche plus s'il te plait Sasuke.  
La voix de Neji était étrangement froide, calme et résolue. Sasuke eut peur de ce timbre de voix. Il eut peur de ce que ça impliquait mais laissa le bras de Neji même s'il savait au fond que c'était une erreur.

Le jeune garçon s'approcha de la fenêtre, depuis l'enfance il avait fait l'expérience de diverses trahisons mais c'est celle-là qui lui faisait le plus mal. Il prit une serviette dans le panier, posée sur le guéridon près de la fenêtre. Du linge qu'il avait lavé ce matin et qu'il comptait ranger quand il avait froncé les sourcils : quelque chose s'était cassé en lui et il avait péter les plombs. Il s'essuya le visage histoire de ressembler de nouveau à lui-même, comme si effacer les larmes effacerait le reste, que tout disparaîtrait avec elles. Ce ne fut pas le cas.  
Sasuke était toujours debout là où Neji lui avait intimé de ne plus le toucher. Un ordre qui l'avait poignardé sans crier gare.  
-C'est une belle soirée...Fit Neji rêveur  
Sasuke sursauta et regarda son brun qui avait le regard perdu dans le paysage à travers la fenêtre. La douleur qu'il ressentait à la tête était plus présente que jamais, lui battant les tempes tandis que sa vue se déformait sensiblement. Le sang coulait toujours sur son visage, et tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire c'était retenir Neji. De le prendre dans ses bras, de le forcer à rester dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il regrettait vraiment, qu'il l'aimait. Lui dire qu'il pouvait le frapper, qu'il le méritait après tout mais de ne pas le détester, surtout pas ça. Il voulait l'embrasser de nouveau. Sasuke ne fit rien de tout cela...

-Oui, c'est une belle soirée...répéta Neji.  
Sasuke se décida à bouger. Il avança lentement et Neji ne lui jeta même pas un regard. Sa main resta un instant devant la porte pendant que Neji s'allumait une autre clope. Finalement il poussa la poignée mais resta encore un moment de plus sur le pas de la porte.  
-Fait ce que tu veux pour te calmer moi je vais boire...  
Neji répondit sans le regarder, d'un ton trop calme pour que Sasuke puisse supposer qu'il ferait une bêtise.  
-Et si je me tuais pour me calmer ?  
Sasuke le regarda un instant. Mourir pour ne plus rien ressentir, c'est ça ?  
-...Je...vais boire...Se contenta-t-il de lâcher mollement.  
Et il franchit le pas de la porte et la claqua derrière lui.  
Neji cru mourir à ce moment, un étau ce resserrant autour de son cœur. Brusquement sans crier gare les souvenirs et les explications de Sasuke se superposèrent dans son esprit pour former une sorte de film documentaire.  
"_Tu n'étais pas là_", "_6 mois que tu broyais du noir_", "_tu te rejetais la faute_", "..._du réconfort_", Neji cogna la fenêtre à cette dernière idée. Il se souvenait comment quand il était rentré ce jour là il avait trouvé les sous-vêtements d'un autre homme dans le bac à linge, l'odeur de sexe et d'alcool dans la chambre l'avait écœuré...Kami, il se souvenait même des heures qu'il avait passé à essayé d'effacer les traces du forfait avant de finalement décider de tout brûler pour que ça disparaisse à jamais. Comme si cela pouvait… Et il s'étonnait vraiment qu'il s'en était rendu compte ? Il se souvint aussi du jour où en rentrant plus tôt il les avait entendu et qu'il avait été bien trop choqué pour utilisé son byakugan et vérifier. Mais ses oreilles si efficaces avaient tenu à faire leur travaille convenablement et une fois l'information passé par son cerveau, l'horrible vérité ne pouvait plus être ignorée : Naruto Uzumaki. Tous ces détails lui revenaient avec tant de force...Les larmes se remirent à couler. Il devenait une véritable épave sentimentale. Il renifla avec dédain.

Sa vue était brouillée mais il réussit à se diriger jusque dans la chambre. Il jeta un regard morne au lit conjugal -même s'ils ne sont pas encore mariés- puis le foudroya du regard comme s'il avait été responsable. Comme si l'objet avait donné quelques idées à Sasuke et était la cause de leurs maux. Absurde ! Absurde oui mais ça l'aida à respirer deux minutes. Il continua à marcher d'un pas lent vers l'armoire et la fouilla pour en sortir une boîte en bois. Il la prit sous son bras avec précaution puis retourna dans le salon et s'assit en tailleur sur le sofa du séjour. La nuit ne tarderait pas à tomber. Sasuke était surement avec...il secoua la tête, il ne voulait pas y penser. Mais son inconscient, son esprit…Bref une voix dans sa tête qui semblait vouloir impitoyablement lui rappeler ce qu'il en était se chargea de finir. « Il est avec Naruto. Il est là-bas pour sa dose de réconfort. Toi, tu ne sers à rien : tu es juste bon à rester ici pleurer comme une cruche ! ». Il réprima un sanglot en plaquant ses mains contre ses oreilles pour échapper à cette voix perfide qu'il abritait et ne se connaissait pas. Son regard se posa sur la table et resta fixement sur la boîte en bois vernis. Il baissa les bras tandis que la voix poursuivait de l'ennuyer :"Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Ouvres. Pourquoi hésiter ? Fais plaisir à tout le monde ! Après tout pourquoi se raccrocher ?" Neji hocha vigoureusement la tête en s'étreignant de ses bras. "Personne ne va te regretter après tout, non ? Et surtout pas lui" Il hocha une nouvelle fois la tête en signe de déni tout en sanglotant fortement. "Il est avec lui...Avec Naruto..." l'acheva la voix perfide.  
-Sasuke baka...murmura-il avant d'ouvrir la boîte.

...

Sasuke avait fait un crochet chez Sakura qui le soigna non sans s'être mise dans tous ses états elle-même d'abord. Ensuite il était allé dans son bar habituel aligner verre après verre en essayant de ne pas penser à Neji qui pleurait peut-être devant la fenêtre. Il chassa l'image d'un Neji désespéré en vidant cul sec un autre verre.

Et 5h plus tard, le voilà arrivé devant leur maison il soupira puis entra doucement dans le vestibule. Neji devait être calmé maintenant. Ils pourraient enfin prendre décision et discuter comme des adultes responsables. Il avança dans le couloir d'entrée. Tout semblait en ordre, comme il pouvait le voir Neji n'avait pas encore mis la maison à sac. Et c'était étrange... Le téléphone était en place : il n'avait donc pas appelé au domaine Hyuga. Bizarre, il le faisait à chaque fois. D'ailleurs Sasuke retrouvait souvent dans ces cas-là le téléphone par terre dans un vestibule sans dessus dessous.

Il décida d'entrer dans le séjour et chercher Neji. Son regard parcourut la pièce fiévreusement présentant que son bienaimé devait aller plus mal qu'il ne le pensait. Il n'avait pas suivit l'éternel schéma des fins de disputes. Il pénétra dans le salon. Rien n'avait changé depuis qu'il était parti : des débris de verres et de cristal jonchaient sur la moquette avec le sang écoulé des coupures que Sakura avait soignées, les livres que Neji lui avait envoyé trainaient partout etc.…  
-Neji ? Appela-t-il.  
Il scruta la pièce à la recherche d'une trace de l'Hyuga et finit par voir une main posée sur le sol dépassant du sofa. Il crut d'abord que le jeune homme s'était assoupi par terre et contourna le divan. Mais lorsqu'il vit Neji, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et la dernière phrase prononcé par le brun avant qu'il ne sorte se mit à tournoyer dans sa tête : _"Et si je me tuais pour me calmer ?"_. Il s'agenouilla et essaya de voir l'étendu des dégâts mais son esprit était brouillé par la panique. _"Et si je me tuais pour me calmer ?"_. Dans ses bras résidait un Neji plus pâle que jamais, les bras et le ventre couvert de sang, le kunaï responsable toujours planté dans l'abdomen. _"Et si je me tuais pour me calmer ?"_.Sasuke le retira pour mieux tenir Neji près de lui, se fichant que l'hémorragie n'était plus régulée. En fait, surtout parce qu'il ne pouvait plus penser correctement et non parce qu'il s'en fichait.

Il le tenait ainsi, le suppliant de ne pas mourir en le berçant contre sa poitrine. _"Et si je me tuais pour me calmer ?"_. Il se rendit compte alors qu'un faible battement émanait du corps de son amant. Toujours paniqué, il décida d'amener le Hyuga à l'hôpital : son cœur battait, il y avait encore un espoir. Sa démarche était accompagnée de la voix calme de Neji qui répétait cette infernale litanie : _"Et si je me tuais pour me calmer ?"_ ponctuant ainsi chaque mouvement de Sasuke.

Tard ce soir là Sasuke rentra seul à la maison. Hanabi ne lui avait pas permis de s'approcher de son cousin et l'avait même chassé de l'hôpital. Et si jamais il avait eu l'audace de rester, il aurait surement été lynché par les personnes les plus proches de son amant. Ce qui entre-nous aurait peut-être été mérité. Il passa la porte de leur maison et regarda les larmes aux yeux le sang de Neji qui se répandait en énormes tâches près et sur le sofa. Encore heureux qu'il n'avait pas pensé à se trancher la jugulaire...Le _"Et si je me tuais pour me calmer ?"_ revint à son esprit avec moins de force que lorsqu'il avait retrouvé son brun là quelques heures plus tôt mais l'effet n'en était pas moins fort puisqu'une pointe de culpabilité le poignarda encore une fois. Il s'assit là où Neji s'était donné au minimum une bonne dizaine de coups de Kunaï…Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Neji, son Neji ? Tenter de mettre fin à ses jours en se poignardant au kunaï ? D'ailleurs il était où se kunaï ? Ah là !  
Soudain Sasuke aperçu une boite en bois qu'il ne reconnaissait pas sur la table basse il s'en saisit et regarda. Dans le fond sur le morceau de soie trônait l'anneau de fiançailles qu'il lui avait offert près d'une carte portant l'inscription, écrite à la main :

**"Je suis désolé pour ces derniers jours Sasuke, j'espère que l'arme te plaira."**

Il y avait aussi au dessus de cette phrase la date. Et notre Uchiha en resta stupéfait. La carte datait d'il y a 9 mois, la période même où lui et Naruto avait commencé à le faire régulièrement...Il tenta de se rappeler. Neji ne lui avait jamais rien donné ce jour là et n'avait pas tenté de le faire. Il lu et relu la carte mais de quelle arme parlait-il ? Le kunaï qu'il avait utilisé aujourd'hui ? Sasuke se pencha sur le dit kunaï d'abord le regardant comme si l'objet était totalement responsable de ce qui s'était passé. Il le retourna encore et encore dans ses mains, la pointe était d'une grande précision, fine et coupante, une forme un peu comme ceux souvent utilisé par le Yondaime en son temps, le manche était joliment décoré, en tout et pour tout c'était une arme magnifique et de qualité. C'était tout à fait le genre d'arme que Neji appréciait et lui aurait offert en dépit du fait qu'il préférait les sabres. Par ailleurs il lui en avait offert 5 ces dernières années alors un kunaï aurait très bien fait l'affaire.  
Sasuke se leva et se servit un verre de cognac en détaillant de nouveau la pièce. Deux paquets de cigarettes dont l'un à moitié vide trainait à côté de la marre de sang laissé par Neji, à cette vue Sasuke fit la grimace avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool.

Pendant 30 minutes il resta là, adossé au mur, à se rappeler les bons moments passés avec Neji quand le téléphone se mit à sonner. Il se dirigea lentement dans le vestibule, redoutant ce qui lui serait annoncé. Devant le téléphone qui sonnait toujours, il resta un moment la main en suspend, la peur au ventre. Ce ne fut que lorsque le bruit menaça de disparaître, qu'il décrocha enfin.  
-Sasuke t'étais où bon sang ? La voix de Sakura était plus irritante que jamais et le brun se retint de gémir ayant très mal à la tête.  
-Nul part...alors ?  
Sakura se calma et hésita un moment avant de reprendre  
-Ne t'affole pas hein écoute moi jusqu'au bout d'accord ?  
-Qu'est ce que...  
-Tsunade-sama et moi on n'a fait ce qu'on na pu je suis désolé Sasuke...Mais il n'est pas mort ajouta-t-elle précipitamment. Juste dans le coma, mais franchement je doute qu'il en ressorte un jour. Il reste un espoir mais...je suis désolée Sasuke...Sasuke ?...Sasuke ?

-Sasuke ?

-…  
Sasuke s'était laissé tomber à terre. Son corps ne répondait plus. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que même si Neji était encore vivant, il dormirait. Il resterait inconscient. Il ne se réveillerait peut-être jamais. Et lui ne pourrais plus l'approcher : la famille Hyuga ne le lui permettrais pas. Neji...Mais qu'avait-il fait ? Si seulement il pouvait revenir en arrière…

* * *

L'auteur : Hum mon premier one-shot terminé ^^ et première fic publiée tout cours. Pas si mal non les mecs ?

Sasuke : Non très mal ! Tu m'as fait…

Neji : Je suis dans le coma ? Et en plus Sasuke est dans les bras d'un autre ? Mais je t'ai fait quoi ?

L'auteur : Ben rien c'est parce que je t'aime

Neji : Tu parles ! C'est toujours moi qui trinque…

Sasuke : Je suis un salopard dans ton histoire et pourquoi j'irais voir ailleurs ? Neji est parfait !

Neji : Ah bon ? Merci mon cœur (Embrasse langoureusement Sasu)

L'auteur : Bon euh vous chers lecteurs qu'est ce que vous en avez pensez ?

**[12/05/2009]**

* * *

Ce que Sasuke m'as reproché à l'époque était de l'avoir fait passer pour un salaud et d'avoir presque tué Neji (et quand j'écrivais j'étais résolue de le faire) mais Neji-chan me fusillait tellemennt du regard au moment où je tapais la découverte de son corps...puis il me faisait les yeux de chien battu quand Sakura annonçait sa mort (Sakura d'entre toute d'ailleurs ! Qu'est-ce qui me prenait à l'époque ?) Bref Neji a survécu.

J'ai été très contente d'écrire cette histoire : "Et si je me tuais pour me calmer"+ "Pardonne moi" et je vous remercie d'avoir lu !

**[Fin du blabla qui ne veut rien dire]**

* * *

**Joyeux noël et bonne année ^^**


End file.
